


Fire & Desire

by Rackie_roo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A love Story, Alec is my baby, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I KNOW HE'S GAY, I made him bi in this, Kind of a slowburn, Season 1, and I love her too, bec she's beautiful, because I'm a lover of love, but not a lot, def fluffy, maybe a lil bit of angst, using Selena gomez as a face claim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rackie_roo/pseuds/Rackie_roo
Summary: Katherine (Katrina) BaneNOUNKATH-rin, kə-TREE-nə1. An ancient warlock. synonyms: mighty, powerful, old, mystical, intriguing, all knowing;2. The adopted Bane. synonyms: passionate, amazing, intelligent, beautiful, sassy, funny;Alexander (Alec) LightwoodNOUNal-əg-ZAN-dər, AL-ək1. A shadowhunter. synonyms: lawful, protecter, fighter, fierce, dependable, strict, parabatai;Love (NOUN)ləv1. An intense feeling of deep affection. synonyms: deep affection, fondness, attachment, endearment;"The Bane's and Lightwood's became a family based on unconditional love and support for one another."2. A deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone. synonyms:give/lose one's heart to;"I could spend the rest of my immortal life wrapped up in his arms and I would live a happy life."ORKatrina Bane was the adopted daughter of Magnus Bane. At Pandemonium, Kat gets introduced to our favourite group of shadowhunters and works with them to help stop Valentine.Starts in season 1 and is a KatxAlec love story!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Katrina Bane, Alec Lightwood/Original Female Character(s), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Katrina Bane, Magnus Bane & Katrina Bane, Raphael Santiago/Katrina Bane, Raphael Santiago/Original Female Character(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. I call dibs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am 100% aware that Alec is gay, in my story I will be making him bi and there is no Malec :) (But I ship Malec too, just not in this particular story) 
> 
> Also this is my first time posting on here so I'm still getting used to formatting and stuff

The club was dark with the occasional white flashes from the strobe lights around the room. I swung my hips against the guy in front of me as the song started to wind down. The crowds were insane, the drinks were flowing and the music was popping. The club was packed tonight which meant Magnus and I would be making quite a bit tonight. I let a smile grace my lips as I stared into the green eyes of the man in front of me.

"Thanks love. You're a great dance partner." I trailed my hands down his neck and chest before twisting around and walking over to our booth. I twirled around the black couch Magnus was sitting on and sat down beside him. He threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Having fun?" I asked him tossing my long and dark hair behind my other shoulder.

"Oh you know I am having a grand time my dear." He laughed into his drink. I laughed with him before stopping suddenly. The bright lights flashing through Pandemonium just highlighted the man of my dreams. From across the club I saw tall, dark and handsome wrapped up in a black bomber jacket.

"Oh my Mag. Do you see what I see?" I sat up straighter and fixed the plunging neckline of my red dress. I stared at the tall boy and waited for Magnus to agree with me. The couch shifted and a breeze ruffled my hair before Magnus was gone. That sly dog... he was going to take him all for himself! I stood up on my sky high black toed heels and strutted after Magnus. I followed a fews steps behind him pushing my way through the sweaty and dancing bodies. Mag stopped in front of two men dressed in suits with circle burns on their necks. I looked closer and noticed they were runes. Maybe he wasn't going after Pretty boy in the leather jacket. I felt my lip curl up in disgust at the rouge shadowhunters in our club. I stepped right next to Magnus as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Circle members aren't welcome in our club." Magnus stood tall and proud against the Shadowhunters. I dropped my hand on his shoulder as a sign of support and put my other hand on the curve of my waist, shifting my weight into my left leg.

"No worries, warlock. It's all ancient history." The one on the right said.

"Really?" Magnus let his cat eyes shine through his glamour. "To me it was like a blink of an eye, Kat how long has it been for you?"

I looked the circle members directly in the eyes feeling mine drop their glamour. My eyes had become pitch black. No pupil, no iris and no white outside. Just darkness. "As fast as a flap of my wings." I responded to Magnus also uncurling my golden wings from against my back. The taller one on the left made a start for Magnus. My lip curled up in a growl and Magnus lifted a hand using his magic to stop him in his place. I pulled away from Magnus and clenched my fists ready to fight back. He struggled against the high warlock of Brooklyn's powers before making coughing and choking sounds.

"We've endured worse." He managed to let out. If I was a cat the hair on my back would be standing up straight.

"Magnus he can still speak. I think you need to squeeze harder." I glared at the men in front of me who dared to come into Pandemonium and start a fight. Magnus glanced over at me anger in his eyes and with a blink of his cat eyes he turned back to our guests.

"You've inflicted worse. Leave." The shadow hunters didn't immediately back off. They decided to have a little staring contest instead. I growled at them again and with one last look at the two most powerful warlocks in Brooklyn they walked out of the club.

Magnus turned to me, a frown on his face. "Katherine, when I am dealing with the circle you do not need to get involved. Talk to as many Shadowhunters as you want but if they have circle runes do not talk to them. I don't trust shadowhunters, but I really don't trust circle members." Magnus turned to me and put his glamour back into place. My eyes faded to their chocolate brown and my wings transformed back into a Mundie back tattoo.

"But Magnus, I have been by your side for hundreds of years. You've raised me since I was little. This club is mine just as much as it is yours and I don't like that type of shadowhunters threatening what is mine." I stood my ground against him and raised my chin slightly in defiance.

"You have been by my side as my daughter, not my partner Katherine. I have raised you since you were fifteen and it has been too many years for you to now start to get reckless. I may not be your birth father but I have been in your life like one. I own this club. You are an honorary member. Kat," He was being stern with me and I started to lower my head. He placed his hand on top of my hair in a comforting gesture. "I know I can be harsh with you but I do it because I care about you. What were you saying before I left the couch?"

I looked at him through my lashes. "There was a boy. Very tall, dark, extremely handsome." I felt my smile come back onto my face. "Oh Mag, you would have loved him... But I call dibs." I spun away from Magnus locating Pretty boy walk into the VIP section. I waved a lazy goodbye flick over my shoulder before following him through the black curtains. I picked up two glasses from one of the waiters and drank one before carrying the other into the VIP section with me.

I kept to the shadows as a blond walked into the room. The blond had runes all over his body. I looked at the other patrons and saw the girl with white hair and my Pretty boy exchange looks with the blond. Were they all shadow hunters? They all looked like they knew each other and if one was a Shadowhunter, they all were.

The girl stripped off her coat and walked up to one of the poles. Her white wig came off and out tumbled long dark brown hair. As she started dancing all the demons walked over to her and I saw she had runes all over her body. Two out of three, Pretty boy had to be one too. The blond walked over to one of the girls who was dressed in a magenta dress and a young red head girl snuck into the room. I watched as the blond attempted to seduce the girl and I looked over and saw that pretty boy was glaring at them. More specifically he was glaring at the girl who was all over the blond in response to his advances. My guess was that they are very close with each other.

I was startled out of my staring by a shrill "Watch out!" The red head pushed the demon away from the blond shadowhunter and then got pushed to the floor with the demon getting up and showing its ugly octopus pincher mouth. All of the demons took this as a sign to attack and the brunette dressed in white had a whip that was attacking the demons around her. All three of the shadow hunters were fighting the demons hand to hand with their glowing blades. I watched as they twirled and slashed their way through all the demons. The blond called for 'Alec' to toss him a blade and Pretty boy responded. So pretty boys' name was Alec, a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

I saw a demon go for Alec's back and I reached out. Bright red sparks flew out of my hand and wrapped around the demons chest holding him tight and giving Alec enough time to turn around and stab him. He burst into flames and Alec followed my magic trail to see me standing there in my golden wings and black eye glory. I held my drink up in a cheers motion before winking and tossing it back. The corner of his mouth lifted up in a smirk that I could tell he tried to hide before I put my empty cup down on the table and walked over to help them defeat the rest.

I stayed close to Alec because I couldn't kill the demons myself just trap them. Using my right hand I pushed my magic right through a demons chest. It squealed and tried to run away from the magic that was literally tearing it apart.

"Warlock, duck!" Alec yelled. I looked over and saw him ready to toss his sword in my direction. I hit the ground and my magic faltered as I lost my concentration. The demon behind me that Alec hit died but the demon in front of me charged. I went to grab his Seraph blade but hissed and pulled my hand away when it burnt me. I stole a quick glance to see it was bright red and starting to blister and bubble. I stood up again and kicked it back to him while stoping the demon charging at me. The red magic wall I flung up around me bounced all demons standing in a ten foot radius away from me. They landed scattered on the floor. My magical shield pulsed and danced like flames. I slowly let down the walls and they crumpled in on itself until it was gone.

The shadow hunters finished killing the demons before all turning towards me. Alec had disarmed his weapons but the other two were still ready for a threat. Their seraph blades were pointed at me.

"Oh, put those away already. If I wanted to hurt you... well I would have done it already." I smirked at them and ran my fingers through my roots before fluffing my curls and straightening out my dress. "On behalf of Magnus, welcome to Pandemonium, Shadowhunters." I shook my head and the depthless black of my eyes disappeared and then shook out my shoulders. My golden feather filled wings extended far around me before compacting and fading into my back.

"Magnus, who?" The blond asked taking a step forward.

I giggled. "Magnus Bane of course." I threw my hand out and knocked his seraph blade out of his hand with my red magical energy trails. "I said put those away." They reluctantly started to put their weapons away. "Excellent. Now who wants a drink?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. I gave her a real smile.

"Katrina. You've probably heard of me before." I flipped my hair over my shoulder in a nonchalant way before smiling again. "Now Magnus loves when the shadowhunters come out to play. If I were you I would be thankful it was me you ran into instead of him. He wouldn't have helped and you would not be leaving here sober if it was him." I laughed and upped my charm to the max.

"Why did you help us?" Blondie asked me.

I smiled showing my teeth. "Because he's cute. He got my attention from across the club." I nodded towards Alec who's face turned as red as my burned hand and he tucked his head down. I giggled at how bashful he was. Before turning back to all three of them. "What? No thank you for saving your life?"

"We didn't need your help. We are trained to handle it ourselves." I pursed my lips. Blondie had quite a mouth on him.

"Very well shadowhunters. I won't apologize for helping you."

The girl spoke up. "Thank you for the help, but you really didn't need to. What is it that you want? Banes never do anything without getting something in return." The three of them started to walk towards the black curtain.

"How about a drink with tall, dark and handsome? Do you two want to join us?"I called after them as they started to leave. The blond and the girl walked out with a shake of their heads and Alec went to follow but hesitated.

"Thanks for the help Katrina. How about a rain check on that drink?" He looked at the ground again before spinning back around.

"Kat." I called after him, walking towards him.

"What?" He looked adorable when confused. He turned around again and I stuck my hand out in front of me.

"You can call me Kat. They can call me Katrina." He grabbed my hand and smiled at me in a bit of a star stuck way.

"I'm Alec." He kept shaking my hand and he was just staring at me.

"Alec dear?" He made a yes sound. "Can I have my hand back now?" He immediately dropped it and took a couple steps back. "It was nice meeting you shadowhunter. I hope this isn't the last time we see each other." I waved at him before following him out of the VIP section.


	2. Prince Charming saved me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is also posted on my Wattpad @Rackie_roo 
> 
> I will slowly be releasing the chapters on here but there's already 13 chapters released on there!
> 
> please feel free to let me know your thoughts! <3

I walked back to the booth I started the night at and found Magnus. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you since you disappeared after the circle members left." Magnus did not look very happy about my disappearance.

"Well you know that guy I was talking about? The extremely hot one? I was with him. His name is Alec and he's even dreamier up close." I fake swooned and Magnus let a smile slip onto his face.

"Where is he now?"

"He had to leave. Umm, Mag... he's a shadowhunter. I didn't notice it before but it's okay because he's not one of the fucked up shadowhunters! He's one of the good ones. Listens to the accords and everything."

"We have a slight problem. Besides the one where you're swooning over a shadowhunter." I felt my smile slide right off my face.

"What's the problem?”

“While you were… occupied, I helped a shadowhunter. I may have taken her memories to protect her but she’s here and there’s too much shadow world activity going on tonight for it to be a coincidence.”

I nodded my head in realization. “Is she by any chance a redhead?” Magnus stared at me with alarm. “I saw her with the other shadowhunters. During the fight, but she snuck out.”

“We need to call Dot.”

"Okay Mag, lets go save the world." He nodded and gestured for me to follow him. He created a portal and we walked through it to our lair.

~~~~

Magnus and I planned what to do now that Valentine was back. He was trying to find the warlock who gave the potion to Jocelyn. All warlocks were in danger. That was two days ago. Magnus and I now were at Pandemonium saving all the Warlocks in New York.

"Hurry up, warlocks. Last train to salvation." Magnus called to all the warlocks in Pandemonium. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards us and looked up from counting the remaining warlocks to see Dot running towards us.

"Magnus! Katrina! Hey."She stopped running and put her hand on his shoulder for a second before removing it at the look he gave her.

"Why haven't you answered my messages? Jocelyn's missing and I..." Dot was out of breathe and looking a little wind blown. Magnus cut her off with his hands. I started to walk towards them from my position on the other side of the club.

"I've been a little busy protecting our people from certain death. Katrina has been helping me."

"What are you talking about?" Dot looked so confused.

"Jocelyn's brilliant plan is screwed. Valentine knows a warlock brewed the potion that put her to sleep. He's hunting warlocks down one by one."

"We have to go Dot come with us." I said in a soft tone to her. She looked at us with anger in her eyes.

"What, so you're leaving?"

"You've always been the quick study, Dorothy. It's our only choice until we know what Valentine is up to. Let's go." Magnus' reply was full of sass. He started walking towards the portal again.

"No, I... I can't. I've been portaling all over the city looking for Clary and my magic is dangerously low. I need your help." I hesitated in just leaving. Maybe I should help Dot?

"Are you really going to risk your life for a Shadowhunter?"

Dot got all tongue tied. "This isn't us versus them, Magnus. If Valentine gets the Cup, we're all doomed."

"Valentine can't kill what he can't find." Magnus walked back to the portal and stood there. I glanced around the club to see not a single warlock left.

"Last chance to save yourself. Katrina come on, lets go."

"Okay I'm coming right after you." I told him walking towards his portal. He nodded and disappeared and I stopped and turned to face Dot. "I'll help you."

"Oh Katrina! I knew I could count on one of you! Lets go." She turned and ran out of the club. I'm sorry Mag I thought before chasing after her. We turned through the alley way and kept running. Dot screamed up ahead of me and I stopped running. She was grabbed by some Shadowhunters. I threw a wall of flames at one of them and he came after me.

He threw his fist and I ducked before bringing my knee up and slamming him in the gut. He hit me back with a hand around my throat. I scratched at his hand around my throat and he shoved me against a wall. I kicked out again getting him in the knee cap with my toes. He grunted and hunched over me a bit squeezing my throat tighter. I shoved the heel of my high heel into his thigh and he threw me onto the floor.

"You fucking bitch!" He roared at me before pulling out his Seraph blade. I let out an inaudible squeak. I looked over at Dot to see her scream before getting pushed to the ground by the other Shadowhunter. Focusing back on my fight I rolled over to miss the blade coming down for my head and stood up ready to blast the shadow hunter.

We heard footsteps coming our way and in our fight he managed to grab me by the neck again putting the blade under my chin. I tilted my head as far back as I could while pushing his arm away.

"You're a disgusting piece of trash. Do you not know who I am? I will kill you when I get out of here." I spat at him. I continued to fight him but I knew I couldn't break out of his hold. "Why aren't you trying to kill me? This is the only chance you'll get!" I screeched at him. He removed the blade and slammed it hard against my temple. I was out like a light.

"Huh. Not so tough now are you?"

~~~~

When I came to it my head was resting on something and I could feel movement around me. Was I being carried? Something warm and hard was surrounding me and I held onto it tighter. My head was pounding, my limbs felt extremely heavy and it was hard to breath. I heard a distant whistling noise and realized that was me trying to breath.

"Kat?" Somebody called. I grunted a response. "Can you open your eyes?"

"No."

"Can you try?" I shifted my body and attempted to open my eyes. I got them open a crack before I had to shield them from the bright lights of Pandemonium that were coming into focus. "Okay I'm going to put you down now." He said again. I felt my body weight shifting and tipping forward. My grey pumps touched the ground softly and all that was supporting my body weight was an arm around my shoulders.

I cracked my eyes open again and this time I didn't need to shield them from the light. I looked to my right to see that Alec was the owner of the arm I was leaning against.

"What happened?" I put a hand on to my temple and hissed at the sting.

"We don't really know what happened to you. We came looking for Dot and heard screaming and Clary said she saw a girl-who I'm guessing was you-and Dot were about to be killed so we came around the corner and you were alone in the alley way passed out. So I grabbed you and we came inside looking for Dot." Alec told me.

"Do you know where Dot is?" The red head from the other night demanded.

"Who are you?" I asked. I stopped leaning on Alec and tried to stand tall against the two new people in front of me. First impressions were everything.

"I'm Clary. That's Simon. Do you know where Dot is?" So this was the mystical Clary everyone was talking about. I looked around me and saw the other two shadowhunters were here as well. After my first run in with them I learned that the other two were Jace Wayland and Isabelle Lightwood. Apparently they had been a team forever and Alec and Jace were parabatais. Everybody was giving me waiting looks. They really wanted to find Dot.

"No. I was with her, Magnus and I were helping the other warlocks and she came charging in like a woman on a mission. I guess she technically was on a mission." I stopped for a second trying to fight through the head ache I had and remember what happened.

"She was begging Magnus and I to help but Magnus said no and left and I stayed and she said she wanted to go find you, to keep you safe and I went with her but we didn't make it far. We got to the alley way before two circle members attacked us and last I saw she was on the ground with one of them holding his Seraph blade above her." I looked at the girl in front of me who looked ready to cry.

"She was just trying to help me...now, she's gone." Clary turned back to us and grabbed the pendant at her neck.

"Clary, I'm sorry." Simon grabbed her shoulder and I could see the love he had for her in his eyes.

"I am too. Dorothy was a friend." I bowed my head down. I could have done more to help her!

"You don't understand. Dot's like my big sister." She was starting to panic, her words coming out faster.

"It's not safe here. We have to go back to the institute right now." Alec spoke from beside me. Clary just ignored him which made me frown. I knew more about her than she thought I did. She must have just became a shadowhunter a few days ago and she was ignoring the orders of the more experienced ones. I don't know how I feel about Clary Fairchild. Alec nudged me with his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked me quietly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I am now that my Prince Charming saved me." A small giggle came out of me and Alec rolled his eyes. "Okay, seriously my head is pounding, my body feels like jelly and I can't breath very well." He frowned all humour leaving his face and brought a hand up to my jaw to tilt it away so he could see my neck. I hissed at the movement and tried to pull away. He let me pull away before gently grabbing it again.

"You have hand marks all along your throat." He told me after letting go. I shrugged leaning my head against him again. He was tall enough that my head just rested on his chest, below his shoulder.

"That's what happens when somebody tries to strangle you but don't worry love, you should see the other guy. It's nothing a little healing magic can't fix. Wake me up when it gets interesting again." His hand went back to in between my shoulder blades for support and I tuned what they were saying out trying to focus on healing myself. Isabelle and Alec shook my shoulders and I snapped my pitch black eyes open.

"Gah! What happened to your eyes?" Simon screamed. I blinked a few times to put a glamour on them and stared at him feeling slightly self conscience. It was part of my mark, I didn't see it as anything wrong but he must be a Mundane to comment on it. Downworlders and Shadowhunters understand about the warlock marks.

"Nothing. Are you guys leaving?" I turned away from Simon looking at Isabelle for confirmation.

"Yes,. We're going to the City of Bones. What to come?" I shrugged, what harm could it do? I was already going to be in trouble for not following Magnus through the portal.

"Sure, I'm already in trouble with Magnus. Lead the way Pretty boy." I winked at Alec who rolled his eyes, shaking his head and turned around walking out of Pandemonium. I followed with a hop in my step to their van.

"Shadowhunters driving a bright yellow van. Wouldn't you guys normally go for something a little more... I don't know. Discrete?" Jace snorted at me.

"It's not ours. It's the Mundies'." He gestured to Simon.

"Must be a pretty special Mundie to be with all of us weirdos." I laughed before hopping into the back of the truck with Isabelle, Alec and Jace. The drive to the City of Bones was spent with me doodling with my finger all over Alec's hand and arm. As I was doodling I was letting magic flow out of my finger tip to leave a temporary and painless red mark on his forearm. I looked back up to see if he was paying attention. He was in the middle of talking to Jace so I quickly drew a big heart before writing 'I <3 KAT' in the middle of it.

I heard laughter and looked up to see Jace and Isabelle laughing while Alec was giving me a dirty look. I smiled up sweetly at him.

"Like your new rune?" Silence. I huffed out a breath. "Don't even deny it. You know its true." He just rolled his eyes and shook his head at me. I kept drawing flowers and stars on his arm until the van stopped. We all piled out of the van and into an abandoned area under an old bridge.


	3. You're really confusing

The grass was tall around us and the area we parked at smelt like dirty water. It was late and the moon was out in its full glory, twinkling with the stars. Everywhere I looked the buildings looked crumbled and in ruins. I squinted my eyes and I swear I could see a graveyard in the distance. I crinkled my nose. "Ew." I muttered. Clary slammed the door and Simon made a fool of himself in front of Isabelle.

"Stay here." They told the mundies before walking away. I walked in a different direction. Following the bridge until I got to the service entrance that was covered in runes and skeletons. This had to be what they were looking for!

"Well, look what I found." I smirked at the gates of hell before I walked back towards the van. Jace and Alec were having a moment with each other. I looked hard at them, at the look in Alec's eyes and I saw something completely unexpected. The look in his eyes was much fonder than it should be. It almost looked like Alec was in love with Jace. I looked back towards Simon and Clary and Simon was wearing the same look that Alec had on now. Maybe it was too soon for me to start accusing him of things. Alec stormed away and I decided to follow after him.

I ran through the trees until I was by his side. I looked up to him and stayed quiet for once, just letting him think, trying to comfort him with just my presence. We went back and followed the others to the City of Bones and after Alec got fed up with Simon I walked away with him.

"What are you doing Kat?" He asked me with a sigh.

"I'm minding the perimeter with you." I said walking faster to keep up with his larger strides. I bit my lip to stay silent. I just wanted to explode with all the questions I wanted to ask him.

"What?" He stopped walking and turned to face me. I craned my neck back to look at him wincing at the movement. My little 'power nap' hadn't fully healed me so I was still a little sore.

"What, what?"

"What are you dying to tell me?" I opened and closed my mouth trying to decide what to say first. Should I ask him about the Jace thing? No. That's too personal for how long we've known each other. This is literally like the third time we're having a conversation.

"You're really confusing. Did you know that?" I finally decided to say. He gave me a puzzled look. "No, I mean that the first time we talked you were all adorable and kind of shy. And then you were all sweet by actually giving a shit about me when I got knocked out but now it seems like you wish I was anywhere else but here." He turned and kept walking again.

"You're confusing me too and I don't know what I'm suppose to feel right now. Like you're really pretty and I think I actually like you, and I don't like anybody but..."

"There's somebody else too. Isn't there?" He nodded his head but wouldn't look at me. I hesitated and debated if saying what I was thinking was a good idea.

"Is it... Jace?" And now the cat's out of the bag. Whoops.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You can tell me Alec. It's okay if it is him, I understand. There's nothing wrong with liking other guys."

"Kat, it's not that simple. I'm not gay."

"Okay, so you're bi, you're interested in boys but not just boys. Magnus is Bi too, Alec. It still doesn't matter to me." He stayed silent with a frown on his face. "I get it, it's not my place but the only person you're hurting is yourself by keeping this locked up. Most of the time it feels good to let loose." I stared up at his face looking into his eyes. I could see the different shades of green on the outside and the brown closer to his pupils. We had stopped again and he was standing right in front of me.

"I'm not gay. I may like Jace but that doesn't make me..."

"Fine. Alec just please accept yourself for who you are." I said stepping back. He looked down at the ground and nodded. "I still don't care about that. It's part of what makes you, you."

"It's just shadowhunters aren't supposed to be gay or bi or whatever you want to call it." He ran a hand down his face and started walking again. His tone started getting harsh. "We're supposed to marry a good shadowhunter girl and have great shadowhunter babies so that we don't die out. What I'm doing just doesn't work that way. Like girls are cool too but what if I don't want to marry a girl?" This is why shadowhunters are ridiculous. At least with warlocks we mind our own business and let each other be who they want to be, not who we want them to be. I was silently fuming and tried to calm down before I exploded at Alec, because I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at the Clave. We were almost done minding the perimeter before I spoke up again.

"Who the fuck cares about what the shadowhunters are supposed to and not supposed to do? Alec, just do you and be the best you, you can be. Ignore the rules.” His mask went back up on his face. I said the wrong thing.

"It's not that easy, warlock." He practically hissed at me. "We can't do whatever we want, whenever we want. The laws exist for a reason and I'm the first born. I have a responsibility. I can't just run away when I don't like something. I don't have that ability like you downworlders, Katrina." I sighed this was only hurting himself, okay and maybe that last one hurt me a little bit.

"Fine Alec. Do what you want, but don't get mad at me when you're alone and sad. I have been around for over half a millennium. I know a thing or two about love." The nerve of him to say that. He walks around acting like all downworlders and mundanes are corrupt when his species is the one that is conforming everybody. I walked a bit ahead of him and made it back to Simon and Isabelle before he did. I sat on the ground in front of the doors and Alec stood beside me. Simon was warming his hands in a garbage bin.

"So, is cracking someone's mind open supposed to take this long? Maybe we, or... you should go check?" We all stared back at Simon stony faced. I was annoyed at Alec for being so damn confusing and at the stupid clave and their stupid rules.

"Jace has it covered." Neutral Alec was back, yay.

Isabelle laughs. "Take my word for it. The Silent Brothers are quite unpleasant."

"That's not helping. Not at all. What if Clary can't handle the Brothers? W-what does that mean-"

"It literally never stops talking." I scoffed at him.

Simon just looked up from his fire bin. "Is he always so charming?"

"Firstborn." Isabelle said. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Isabelle and Simon continued to flirt. Actually Isabelle flirted, Simon stuttered.

"Where is it going?" Alec called out to Isabelle.

I sighed and looked up at him. "He has a name Alec." Alec just rolled his eyes at me.

"We'll be right back." He gave her a look. "What? He passes the time." Isabelle smirked and followed Simon to the van. I could feel Alec staring at me. I tried to ignore it but ignoring him was like ignoring a fly buzzing around a room. Impossible.

I stood up and turned to face him. "What?" He just shook his head. "Alec what do you want? Going to tell me other ways being a downworlder is wrong and bad?"

"Kat I didn't mean it." He got up from leaning against the wall and started to come over to me. "Just listen to me."

I thrust my hands out. Red flames danced on my finger tips. "Stay over there Alec. I'm still annoyed at you. I just need time to cool down."

"Are you threatening me with your magic? The Accords-"

"I swear Alec, stop talking to me about the law I don't want to hear it right now." I put my hands down and let go of my magic when he took a step back. I turned my back to him, done with fighting.

"Is that it then? Just going to run away from our conversation?" I froze. He didn't just say that. I spun around to face him. I was not just running away like a coward. I was stopping this from being an unnecessary argument. I guess it was too late for that.

"The first time I ran away Alec I was 15. My mother just died and my family was going to kill me for not being a mundie. The second and last time I ran away was because somebody died and it was my fault. This isn't me running away." I turned back around and went to Isabelle and Simon at the van. I didn't make it. I was stopped when Isabelle ran into me. I fell on my butt and quickly got up offering my hand to her.

"What happened?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Simon."

I ran back to the others with Isabelle. Clary was yelling at Alec about something and when she looked around she started to get worked up.

"Where's Simon? Where's Simon?" She asked us.

"I told him to stay in the van. I've searched everywhere." Isabelle told her.

"He's gone?"

"I can't find him."

"You were supposed to protect him!" Clary yelled at Isabelle and then stormed off yelling his name. The rest of us chased after her and stopped once we got to the van. The passenger side door was thrown open and he was nowhere to be found.

"Simon? No! Simon!" Clary cried out.

"Is that the mundane's name? I'm afraid Simon's coming with us." A very familiar voice said from behind us. We all spun around and looked up to see two vampires standing on the bridge. Simon was dangling from one of their grips by his ankle. The man holding him was Raphael, a very old vampire I have known for a very long time.

"No!" Clary started to run forward towards Raphael. "No, he's not a part of this." Jace stopped her by putting his arm out in front of her.

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him." Jace told the vamps above us.

Alec decided to speak up to his parabatai and did the exact same thing to Jace, that Jace did to Clary. "Careful. We'd be violating the Accords." Jace gave him the dirtiest look ever, well almost dirtiest. The one I was giving him was much worse.

"I'm afraid your sidekick's quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the Mortal Cup, and the clock is ticking. " Raphael smiled showing off his fangs.

"Raphael! Just give the Mundie back!" I took a step forward and called up to him. He just stared at me for a second his grin coming back to his face.

"Katherine mi amor, long time no see. How long has it been? When did your company get so... noble? Back when you were with me, well... weren't quite as good as them." He laughed again.

"It's been 60 years." I whispered to myself. Louder I spoke to him, "They're not noble, just shadowhunters."

"What would Magnus say about that? You hanging around with shadowhunters?" I ignored his questions deciding to ask my own instead.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Katherine, amor you have to start listening. I already told you we want the mortal cup." He looked at the shadowhunters around me. "Tick-tock, people."

"Clary!" Simon screamed as the Vampires ran away.

"Simon... No!" Clary kept screaming Simons name over and over again, but she was just screaming at nothing. The vamps were long gone by now and my hope for Simon being let go unharmed was quickly dwindling.

~~~~

"Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van. Great job, guys. You rock." Clary's sarcasm was really starting to piss me off. The whole drive back to the institute she was whining and complaining about Simon and how it was her fault.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense." Alec, the ray of sunshine that he is decided to share.

"Alec, not now." Isabelle glared at her brother.

Jace tried to diffuse the situation. "Look, they won't do anything to Simon. They just wanted to draw you out. They want the Cup, and they think you have it."

"But why do they think that? Why does anyone think that? What, my mom lies to me my entire life except, 'Oh, by the way, there's this magic cup, I hid on, like, the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone.'" Clary paused to look Jace in the eyes and he just clenched his jaw before she continued. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"We have to report to the Clave." He pushed between Jace and Clary and started walking towards the room down the stairs.

"Alec enough with the clave right now. Please." I was sick and tired of the useless clave and all of their useless rules. I followed after him.

"Great." Jace muttered and everyone else followed us.

"They have to know what we've learned about Valentine."

"What did you learn about Valentine?" I was ignored by all the people in the room. Everybody stopped walking. I stood in between Alec and Clary.

"What, that he's my father?" Clary asked. I think my breathing and heart stopped. All of the blood drained from my face and I took a few steps away from her and closer to him. No matter how mad I was at Alec I knew he would protect me. He did it before at the club when he told me to duck and he did it when he picked my unconscious body off the street.

"Excuse me?" I questioned in a quiet voice.

"What my father is Valentine? So what?" She questioned me. I nearly growled at her.

"Do you have any idea what he is doing right now? Do you have any idea what is happening to all the warlocks because of him? We all are in hiding, because he is hunting all of us down one by one. My people are being tortured and murdered by your father.Do you not understand how dangerous it is for me to actually be out right now instead of with the other warlocks in protection? I should be in hiding right now but, I'm not because Dot asked me to help find YOU! Help find the girl whose father wants to kill me and all my family."

"That's not my fault. I didn't even know. You can't blame me for that." She argued back.

"I can't stay here. Not right now. Not only is he looking for me but he's looking for you too. I should have listened to Magnus. I have to leave." I turn around and went to the door. My hands were trembling. I was with the daughter of the man slaughtering my people, the man hunting us down one by one. Magnus is going to kill me.


	4. I'm your Prince Charming

"Kat." Alec called. I kept walking. "Kat come on please stay. I know you're mad at me right now but please listen to me." I stopped and sighed. He rounded in front of me and blocked my way.

"How are you okay with this?" I asked him looking up into his eyes. I felt my anger at him slowly wash away the longer I stared into his hazel eyes. "H-how does this not go against every single law in your little rule book?" He gently grabbed both of my shoulders.

"I already asked Jace and Clary all of these questions and they're making sense. Clary didn't remember anything about the shadow world and her mom has been taken, and Jace trusts her. " I shook my head and ran a hand down my face.  
"But I barely know Jace and I don't trust Clary." I put my hands down and looked up at him again.  
"Just trust me, okay? I'll keep them in line and I won't let them hurt you or anything like that. You said it yourself. I'm your Prince Charming." I tried really hard to keep my face expressionless but after a few seconds I cracked.  
I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face into his shirt. "I'm supposed to be mad at you but it doesn't work when you say things like that." He awkwardly hugged me back and I giggled before giving him a tight squeeze and letting go. Together we walked back towards the others.  
"Great now that we're done with that we can get back to Simon! So we tell them about him being my father. What good does that do Simon?" Clary was extremely annoyed that the attention wasn't on her or Simon for a few minutes and wanted to get back to business.  
"Clary, it's all connected. The vamps want the Cup." Jace leaned against the wall and tried to explain it to Clary.  
"Why? It makes new Shadowhunters." She just didn't get what the allure over the cup was.  
"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." Alec tried next.  
"Plus, it controls demons."  
"They'll propose a trade. Simon for the Cup."  
"So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup. Either way, I lose someone I love." She looked at all of us in the eye before looking away.  
"Well who do you love most?" I asked looking her straight in the eyes.  
"I... I don't know. I mean its between my childhood best friend and my mother! How am I suppose to choose? What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?"  
"So this doesn't matter to you?" He turned his head slightly to the side like a puppy.  
"Yes, of course, it matters!" Clary yelled. She took a deep breath before speaking in a much softer voice. "Listen... when you saved my life... I put my trust in you. Now, I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight."  
"It's true. She was raised as a mundane." Isabelle agreed.  
Alec shot her another one of his dirty looks. "What are you, her spokesman now?"  
"I don't need a spokesman, I need a plan." She walked away from our conversation and into the room downstairs. I just looked at everybody shrugging my shoulders. I walked with them over to one of the tables and stared at all the screens, spinning in circles.  
"Where is he, anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?" She started to look at all of the different screens.  
"Actually, no. That was Camille's outfit, right?" Jace looked at Isabelle for help.  
"Ya they're locals." I said.  
"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street." She confirmed sitting on the table. Alec leaned against it across from Jace and I stood beside Alec.  
"And we came back here? Why? We have to go there." Clary was outraged. "Let's go, now. Come on."  
Alec the sensible responded. "We need a Clave resolution for that."  
"The four of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves. Even if we have a warlock on our side." Isabelle shook her head.  
" And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not."  
"Hey, hey, hey. Watch your mouth." I slapped Alec on the arm. "I am not a slave to anything."  
"What are your impulses telling you right now?"  
"It's kind of a cross between slapping you again and..." I looked around at everybody before turning back to him and smirking. I then stepped closer to him so that I was practically pressed up against him and changed my whole persona so it looked like I was giving him 'sexy eyes', complete with me giving him a very slow once over.   
His face went bright red and I tossed my head back to laugh. "See I'm not a slave. I can control myself." I took a few steps back so I was out of his bubble.  
"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders either." Isabelle said with a smile.  
Alec gave her an actual smile. "Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms, apparently." Jace started to laugh with them.  
"Are Seelies the only thing with charm?" I asked him giving him an innocent smile. Alec smirked back at me.  
"I guess there are a few warlocks that have a little bit of charm." He tugged a piece of hair that was in my face before slipping it behind my ear.  
"Seelies?" Clary was once again lost.  
Jace turned his head back towards her. "Like faeries. The Fair Folk. Add pixies, nixies, elves... anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term."  
"So then what are you?" She directed towards me.  
"I'm a warlock. Half-demon and half-human." I said. She nodded but still looked slightly confused. It wasn't that hard. Mundanes are human, Shadowhunters are human/angel, Seelies are demon/angel and warlocks are demon/human.  
"Izzy can tell you all about them." He was talking about the Seelies again. "She's got a thing." I laughed at the look on his face. Isabelle wasn't the only one in this room with a thing.  
"We've all got our things, don't we?" She responded. I kept laughing again. Alec looked at me with a 'what are you laughing about?' face and I just shook my head at him.  
"She's not the only Lightwood with a thing Alec." Jace smirked at him. Isabelle started laughing with me and Alec just shook his head.  
”Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself." She started to stomp out of the room, frustrated that we were still able to joke around.  
"Clary, you're gonna get yourself killed." Jace stood up straight, more serious now. "Clary. Simon, too." That made her stop.  
"Then help me." She turned around again and walked back to our table. She slammed her hand on the book beside me making me jump before leaning on it. "While we consider other options, my best friend is suffering." Jace couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. He looked away and made eye contact with me, I gave me a small supportive smile. "Is that something Shadowhunters understand or am I just being a mundane?" Jace kept looking away from her. His eyes landed on Alec and Isabelle and the three of them had a whole conversation before Jace looked back at her.  
"Clary's right." Alec and Isabelle both adjusted themselves to lean in closer. Isabelle got up from the table and was leaning against it with her stomach while Alec crouched forward more and placed his hands in the middle. I just stood there between Alec and Clary with my hands on my hips listening to what they were saying. "They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now."  
"This is a bad idea. I..." Alec tried.  
"What, have you got a better one?" Jace and Alec had a mini stare down before Jace continued. "Look, the vamps broke the Accords. They kidnapped a mundie. That's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it. Come on."  
"Hard to argue with that." Isabelle nodded her head.  
"Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going. We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them." The 3 shadowhunters in the room looked around them for other people listening.  
"I know where to get what we need." Jace said. I looked over at Clary to see her smiling.  
~~~~  
I sneaked into my room at Magnus' apartment to change my clothes. I slid out of my red leather pants, dark top and long black trench coat kind of jacket and into a white tank top and dark crop jeans. I slid on my leather jacket and some cute black booties with a low heel before tip toeing back out. I turned ready to portal out, only to be met by bright amber cat eyes.  
“Katherine Rodriguez Bane. Since when has it been okay to lie to me about where you were going? 'I'm coming right behind you' she said. I haven't shown up in 7 hours is what really happened. What was I suppose to think?"  
"I'm sorry Mag." I tried.  
"No. I don't want to hear it. I thought Valentine had gotten you. No more lies. Where did you go?"  
"I went with Dot to help her find Jocelyn's daughter. But Dot got taken by circle members and I got knocked out and then the shadowhunter from Pandemonium saved me. I told you about him, his name's Alec. And I went with him and his friend to the City of Bones and then their mundie friend got kidnapped by Raphael and I'm going to go help them save him."  
"Katherine this isn't your responsibility. You don't need to save a Mundane. They're Shadowhunters for a reason, that's their job. It's not yours." Magnus was trying to persuade me to not go but they were kind of like my friends now and I wanted to help.  
"I know I don't need to but I want to. Mag I already told them I would. Please? I'll be extremely careful." I was practically begging him.  
"You won't take no for an answer will you?" I shook my head. "Fine Katherine, go. But I swear if you end up dead I will resurrect you just to yell at you before I kill you myself." I jumped forward and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and rested his chin on my head.  
"Thanks Mag. I love you." I said into his chest.  
"Be safe. I love you too." He said before letting me go. "Are you portaling there?" I nodded. The purple doorway of the portal crumbled and shifted as it waited for me.  
"Don't worry Mag, I’ll come home.” I stepped into the portal and thought of the cemetery I was at before with the Shadowhunters and aimed for the cemetery. I landed in the cemetery and walked through tombstones and angel statues. It was dark and slightly cloudy tonight. Up ahead I saw three people surrounding a grave. The girl in the group pulled out a Seraph blade and the taller dark haired boy took a step closer to her. They looked like they were arguing about something. I finally got within hearing distance.  
Alec took another intimidating step closer. "You didn't kill-"  
"Alec." Jace cut him off. "I'm gonna show her the right way to use it. Do you see what you need in here?" He looked into the tomb again before leaning back.  
"No. There's no bow here. I need one and I have to rune some arrows, that's back at the Institute. I gotta go." He started to turn around and saw me. He gave me a half smile and started walking towards me. Jace followed him and Alec turned around again to talk to him.  
"Well, how are you gonna get back in the Institute?"  
"Go in the back." He shrugged. "Won't bother me if I'm alone."  
"I'll go with you... where are we going?"  
"The institute." I nodded.  
"Okay, good. Go. I can finish up here." Jace looked kind of upset and offended at what Alec was saying but I didn't understand why. Alec turned around and took a few steps before walking back to Jace.  
"Hey... I understand what we need to do. And I trust you, parabatai... but don't ever doubt me. No matter what I said." Jace held his hand out and Alec joined their hands together.  
"It's already forgotten. I'll see you at dawn."  
"At dawn." They slapped each others hands a few times before Alec came back over to me. We walked back the way I came.  
"What was that about?" He sighed.  
"I said some stuff about Clary and told him that I didn't trust her. He told me not to trust her but to trust him and we didn't really finish the conversation. Clary found what we were looking for."  
"Okay. Just remember Alec, I'm putting my life in your hands so you better trust Jace a whole lot."  
"Don't worry Kat. I won't forget that.”


End file.
